In The Eyes of Iris: HP6 Novella
by Selly Felton
Summary: Iris Frances, the girl from the Gryffindor house and non-British has many secrets that she would never tell. But she soon realizes that keeping those secrets is the most dangerous thing she has ever done. Her story is not really a happy ending.
1. The Same Perspective

**PREFACE**

It was automatic. I was running my heart out. Not sure where to go because there was nowhere to hide. They're now everywhere. They know everything that I do and what I've been keeping. I'm all on my own now. There's no one to save me.

I stopped in front of the castle's main door. Surprised, Professor Snape was there, only a few feet away from me. Crabbe and Goyle coming down the two stairways on the other sides with their wands out, pointing directly at me. Ready to attack whenever I make a run. I was trapped. They're the only ones brave enough to do that, heartless ones. All was planned. They're going to kill me.

I looked at them, eyes wide, breathing through my mouth. And there was Draco, I turned to look at him, but the last thing I saw was a guilty Draco. A look that somewhat tells that he didn't want any of these to happen. To me, to everyone, to _him_. And that someone might have ordered him and them to go to the dark side and be evil.

Then after that, Professor cast a spell at my back and there was nothing I saw but a vast of black.

**CHAPTER 1: THE SAME PERSPECTIVE  
><strong>

Another year at Hogwarts. What a foolish thought. I've been lying to myself through all those years. Well, except for the fact that it _is_ my home away from home and nothing else. And the statement that the only thing I'm looking forward to is seeing again is _him_. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy It _is _pretty weird that a non-British, Gryffindor girl is attracted to a boy from the Slytherin house. The enemy as they say, but not for me.

As I was thinking about this thought all over again at the same spot every year, I haven't noticed my two obnoxious friends questioning me.

"Still thinking the thing you've been keeping eh?" was all Romeir said, "all these years?". He doesn't really know about the whole "attraction" thing, but he does know that I've been keeping a secret, a _very _restricted thing for six years.

"Um, yeah, as usual." clearly obvious, I answered with my casual-American tone.

"Well, as annually as we always do, she still won't tell until our very last day in Hogwarts." Celine just stated the obvious too. As always.

"Yep. So don't get your hopes up. You mean, 'until the last day of my life'." kidding around.

"You really think that you'll die?" I guess no one laughed. Why so serious?

"I'm not actually saying that I _will _die pretty soon. We'll all die. Anytime, maybe when we're older?" sounded more like a question. "all I'm saying is, that I think this secret of mine is becoming more dangerous as the days and years go by. There. I just gave you all a hint. So stop bugging me around about it. I will _never_ tell." I just emphasized the word for them to shut up at last. That's all I can say, honestly.

"Alright then, we won't get our hopes up like you said. There. Rest in peace." I just rolled my eyes at Celine, who began to laugh with Romeir. Our first conversation in the sixth year went annoyingly like that.

I can't see him though. He's at the other side of the train. And there's _no _possibility that he'll ever come here or even walk here. We stink for him. So I'll just accept that fact and don't expect. I'm already disappointed and hopeless. I don't want to suffer from that again. He's probably in there with Parkinson and the rest of the house as every day of the year. Got used to it already.

I was lost in my trail of thought when Romeir suddenly put up a scary topic, the most famous one.

"Did you hear about the Death Eaters?"

"Oh yes! They've been taking away lives including the muggles." I watched Celine answer, chewing a chocolate truffle which she bought again. And as expected furthermore because of their excitement to talk about this, it was Romeir's turn. This time a more serious topic for him.

"That it is because of Potter." I'm not surprised with that. Poor Romeir. Didn't impress me. And now, the argue will begin. Silent and updated with the topic, I just looked at those two feeling disappointed that they came up with this old and uninteresting topic. I'm not bragging. That's just the truth. Celine's turn.

"It really is, but some witnesses said that the Death Eaters have this scary-looking symbol on their wrists. They say it looks like a skull with a snake wrapped around and it served as the base. I'm not really sure."

"I think I can picture that in my mind. But it's all blurry."

Now, I was shocked by that. I'm lying again. There are really two secrets I've been keeping from everyone. Distracted of the attraction thing, I forgot all about the other thing. The most recent one. During my last days in London- not the wizarding world, I keep on dreaming the same vision every night. It as a boy, not a man, he was young. I only saw the arm, a fair complexion of a teenage boy just the same as our age. There was the symbol Romeir and Celine are talking about, tattooed on the left arm of the boy. I was sure that I saw a very clear picture in my mind, the same descriptions of Celine. And then the boy spoke, almost crying, "I have to kill you. Otherwise, he's going to kill me." And then there it was, the arm was gone, and anew arm with a wand casted a spell I'm not familiar with, for it is not been taught to us yet. Or maybe it will never be. I haven't really heard the spell. Then after that scene, there's a flash of white and I woke up. Middle of the night, catching my breath, scared of that nightmare. That's all I was seeing. That's it.

* * *

><p>I haven't noticed I fell asleep on Celine's shoulder and I was interrupted again. It was Romeir waking me up.<p>

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty! Reality is here." Scratching my eyes, I saw the lights on and the outside dark with deep forests. We're here. Kind of excited and scared at the same time. I began to think about my dream, maybe that is me and the boy's going to kill me but he didn't really want to. He was only doing it because someone's going to kill him too. I don't know. It can happen in the future. That would be crazy. I just shuddered at that thought and stood up, stretching. But there is only one major question running through my brain: If it is not that significant, then why does it always show up in my dreams? Just forget it. The dream just probably got lost and came to me accidentally.

"That was nice. You should have listened to our topic further. It became more interesting." Celine, getting her things. We will just let the crowd outside pass and then we go. I also fixed my things.

"Absolutely. We came up with _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._" Romeir sided her.

"Uh-huh." Okay, I'm the one lost. Fine. "I don't care of that stupid topic." Shrugging.

"Of course you're not. All you care about is that stupid secret of tours that come up every year at Hogwarts." I hate kidding around with Celine. She started it again. The two lunatics started laughing and I looked at them with the evil eye.

"Fine. I won't start. That's it. That's all it." Celine defended between laughs.

"Ugh." I only said as I slid the door open and stepped outside the compartment with the crowd in front of me. _I'm better off with my own than be stuck with them, non-stop talking. _I thought. And then I saw _him,_ alone in their section, thinking deeply and eyeing suspiciously at something. _That's normal. Don't mind him. _I said to myself as the crowd at my back pushed me out of the train's main door.

**_*My first ever story according to my wild imaginations and fantasies. I'm terribly sorry if it's not that good. I'm only young and still kind of trying. Please review if you like my first chapter and if you're looking forward for more (I accept feedbacks or criticisms. But not too harsh) so I can add more chapters to it and make it better. It's only the start and the main climax is in the furthermore chapters where the tragedy really is._**


	2. Puzzle Pieces

**CHAPTER 2: PUZZLE PIECES**

Yeah. It's the usual. Back to the welcoming ceremony with your uniform and robe. Eat. Chat. And stare at him. I mean Draco, of course. I could point something wrong about him through my observations, something not normal at all. I guess I was wrong earlier. There _is _something bothering him. He's not the same boy six years back. The way he looks, talks—more serious, walks and he's not even bullying Potter like he used to. Is this the new Draco? Incredibly matured and serious? I'm just wondering, and I can't adapt to this new environment. I know time flies and people change so fast, but is it really like this? I have to find out. And finding that _thing _maybe the most dangerous thing I've ever done. It's like Death is coming for me. I can feel the cold wind touch my spine and that made me tingle in my bed. It's eleven in the evening, am I the only one in the world thinking about this thought so deep, that I really care?

* * *

><p>The flash of white came back and I immediately opened my eyes. Catching my breath, I sat up and looked at the clock, three in the early morning. Maybe I fell asleep when thinking about that ridiculous thought. I watched the persons sleeping in the pictures until I came with the last one. Inhale. Exhale. I'll get back to the dream when my heart beat's normal. I can't think like this, scared and distracted.<p>

My breathing went normal. The picture's still vivid in my mind. I saw the same dream again with another scene added to it. This time, I heard the spell come from an older man. The voice was cold and dark. It was the forbidden spell. I won't even dare think of it, most definitely not say it. The vision is getting more terrifying. It's telling me something I don't get. Like a missing puzzle piece. But what are missing here are so many pieces. I want to put it all together now, as soon as possible. It's bothering me every time, I won't rest in peace even if Celine insisted that she wouldn't come up with the whole 'secret' topic. I think it's time to open up and tell someone about it, maybe Harry Potter and his friends. That would help them a lot. So that's it. I have to tell now and get rid of the promise of not telling anyone until my last breath. I won't suffer anymore. But I don't want them to be harmed because of me. It can free us all. I hope Romeir and Celine won't mind that. I hope everything will be alright. I hope.

As I got back to sleep, the dream was gone and I drifted into the most peaceful sleep I had before the visions entered my life.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and I got up more early that I used to. I was so anxious to spill it all to them. Tell the trio about the visions I'm encountering. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I quickly changed and went downstairs hoping to see them. And for the first time in my sixth year, I was lucky, they're there discussing something. It can be their problem. This is my very first time too, to talk to them in six years, probably surprising for them. I walked up to them, made a deep gulp, and stopped outside the circle just behind Ron and Hermione. Harry was sitting on the couch. I haven't seen Ginny Weasley from where I came from, can be blocked by the crowd or something.<p>

"Hi! Good morning. I know I haven't talked to you all before, all those years. I'm Iris Frances." That's when I saw Romeir curiously staring at me from afar. I can make up an alibi later, just focus on what's more important now. Before Weasley could speak, Potter coincidently cut him off.

"Oh. Good day then. What brings you here to surprisingly talk to us?" Rather confused as I expected from all of them. I just have to confess the vision and get it over with. Ugh. Romeir was now whispering to Celine, eyes on me both. It's getting worse. Then I realized I was only talking to Harry, the other three just listening attentively and watching me. I could feel the warm blood flush up my face, embarrassed. Speak now, Iris.

"Well, I am bothered every night in my dreams by visions, still clear in my mind. Maybe it can help you with your problem?" I said an only one problem because that's really it. Everybody knows.

"Alright then, what is this vision all about? Can it really help us?" Finally, Hermione spoke in her perfect British tone. I envy her for that. I've been in London for years, but still I'm not British. I am still different. Well, I hope soon. Focus on the topic. Ron's still surprised and not moving from his position before. Is he really like this? Maybe. I'm kind of amused by that.

"Ah, yes. You see, it's about the Death Eaters which they call themselves?" I answered with casualty. No one reacted. I guess I am the one weird enough here, or it's just a signal to move on. So I did. "In my vision, dream, I saw an arm of a young boy with a symbol of a Death Eater. The identification of who they really are. And the boy said, going to cry, 'I have to kill you. Otherwise, he's going to kill me.' Then after that, an older man, wand in hand, he's wearing long black sleeves, casted the forbidden spell at someone. That's it. Does that have much information?" There. I said it all. All looked at each other? Impressed or surprised?

"The Dark Mark." Hermione spoke while staring at the floor with certainty.

"Yeah, so that's it." Now I know. Derived from the word 'Dark Lord', He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Clearly obvious, why didn't I think of that? She _is_ pretty clever.

"Yes. It can really help. We'll sort this through. Thank you. We very much owed you a lot. But we don't want you to also get in trouble." Thank goodness, I'm still in place. Harry reacted, and I can see in his face the worry with a thankful look.

"No problem. It's better to open up than be stick with that dream, or nightmare. Glad I can help."The heavy thing drowning me in my mind is now gone. i can now be in peace. But I still have to thinkof an alibi for Romeir and Celine for what they saw earlier, still not so close. Before anyone can say a word, it's already time for the daily and yearly routine. Class.


	3. The Encounter

**CHAPTER 3: The Encounter**

So classes ended at noon and I was in the same class with Draco, potions with Professor Slughorn. The only thing I could do there is to stare at him while he's making potions. Not talk. That would be an illegal crime. I hate silence. I hate it. While I was walking to the meadow, Romeir and Celine caught me. Oh no. What now? Just as I remembered, I was so busy thinking about him that I haven't thought of the perfect alibi yet. Never mind. If I can lie pretty good, then it's done. But if not, I hope they'll understand the truth. The truth will set you free, right? But that's only applicable to the _visions_ thing, not the _attraction_ or _crush _thing because everything will be worse than ever. Here it goes. Act normal. Don't panic with the way they look and the way they ask the questions.

"Hi!" Is that normal enough? I think so, from my voice. Good.

"Oh, hello." It can look like to others that Celine's my enemy. Threatening me.

"So…" Casual. That's it.

"Speak up Iris, we saw you." Romeir said that quite nicer.

"oh, alright. I was only talking to them because it's been…when? Six years that I didn't. you know, time to befriend them before our last year?" Wow. I'm a great liar, I answered with my _duh_ look.

"Fine. You do have a point. We can't blame you. Just don't stick around with the popular ones that much, or we'll lose you. Just concerned Iris." Whew. Celine seemed to be satisfied with that. And she was even the honest one. Not me. That made me kind of disappointed.

"We have to go. See you later." Roemir has always been nice. And I really love that ever since. "Just one reminder, _be safe_." He emphasized it clearly enough to have it echoing in my mind.

"Sure. Bye." That's all I can say. I don't want this topic to go further. Better end it as possible. I walked away from them. Why so protective? What I have to do next is to beat boredom. I can do some other things this early. That's when I realized that maybe I can catch up with them, Harry and his friends, and grab some at the Three Broomsticks. Easier to be sure than not. But I will be safe. That I promise.

* * *

><p>I was in front of the bar- clothes changed already, hesitating to come in. I haven't really been here at all. This would be my first time. But I was cut too short and my eyes were held in place, straight direction from the window. I saw <em>him<em>, I saw Draco looking somewhat disturbed, went to the back door. Why? Is it me? Avoiding me? No way, impossible. He never knew. I never told anyone. Did he notice? Oh no.

Just when I was hyperventilating, panicking because of that possibility, Harry went out the door looking anxious. Like there's some discovery or a thing he wants to find out. He didn't even see me, he just went ahead, not looking back. Hermione and Ron then went out too, catching up with him. I began to realize why am I pushing myself to be their friend, when I already don't have a place? This is a waste of time. I'm going back. Just don't expect. _You already have friends_. Being with the group can be dangerous just like Celine said. She was right.

The thought was removed when I heard a girl scream, few meters away from the structure, at the pathway. There's a thing that dropped, the girl still screaming, her friend went high in the air, mouth and eyes wide, hair and coat lightly floating with the cold wind. Like a demon possessed her body. What just happened? I was shocked. More shocked than before. Suddenly, the girl who looked possessed now dropped to the snowy ground, unconscious. I don't quite know what happened next. I came running for them and actually helped them bring the girl back to the castle. She was from the Gryffindor house, I familiarized her. And that's when I saw the _thing_. It's a pretty necklace, with a big round blue pendant. More like an antique. I didn't say a word, maybe because of shock and trauma. Events really do happen unexpectedly. I haven't encountered this before at Hogwarts. It was different from all the past cases. I was scared. I was actually a witness to that whole incident.

The next thing I remembered, we were at a classroom, the witnesses, with Professor McGonagall in front of us.


	4. Secrets

**CHAPTER FOUR: SECRETS**

"Malfoy." I was suddenly alive when I heard that word coming from Harry. I wasn't really listening to the conversation still because of shock about the incident. The conversation went like Harry was blaming Draco. That's all I can understand. My mind was full of thoughts and events that happened just today. A day before I was in peace. And now I'm here somewhat in trouble with them. Are they like a trouble magnet? And because I just got connected with them, does that mean I'm already included? _Very lucky then Iris, I just told you before. _Then, Professor McGonagall was ashamed of Harry accusing someone with no visible proof. I am really confused. Harry obsessed with Draco that he knows so much? What? I just got an inside info besides the trouble.

I quickly departed the room leaving them inside when professor dismissed us. It's just so fast. It's like someone casted a time-turning spell. I'll forget about the case. I guess I have another secret. As I was walking rapidly back to the Gryffindor tower – mind wandering away, Draco saw me and eyed at me. Is there something wrong? What did I do? I forgot how to breathe at that moment and my thoughts began to link. Maybe what Harry said was true. But why can he do such thing? Is that's what bothering him? But that was before. We're talking about today. I didn't notice I stopped just a few feet away from him – staring at each other. He knew I was a witness to that incident. I have to get out of here, I thought. Or he could cast a spell at me so I won't reveal to everyone his deepest secret. I walked away, fast as I could until I came to the tower's door. I stepped right away after I said the password and when it opened. I climbed the stairs immediately, my eyes not even blinking. I went to my room and drifted to sleep in my bed. I've had enough for one day.

* * *

><p>There he was, Professor Snape – wand pointed out. It looks like he just cast a spell. The movements were in slow motion. His black robe flowing with the wind and I was shocked to see Professor Dumbledore falling from the highest tower – maybe the Astronomy tower? His eyes were not blinking, like he's dead. When he came closer to the ground, there was that flash of white again.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, I was breathing rapidly and sweating. I looked at the window, it's the evening. The first thing I thought was that I have to tell my new vision to them. It can really help. Did Professor Snape just kill Professor Dumbledore? But he's still alive now. Is it going to happen? Or is it just a nonsense and false dream? As I think this through, I was rushing myself going down the stairs. There's no sign of them. Celine saw me, I was pretty sure I looked scared. I ignored her and went for the door. Where could they be? I don't have a single clue. I haven't known them well as to where they would go here in Hogwarts at this point of time. I was walking along the corridors and I was alone. What time is it anyway? I didn't bother to look at the clock when I woke up. I guess I'm way past curfew hour. I'm getting into trouble again. I don't care for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. By now they got used to it already. They've been handling troubles ever since. But is still hope they're safe.<p>

I was still walking, unaware of my surroundings because no one was here. I came to a stop when farther away, I saw Professor Snape and Draco talking – more of like hushing. I don't know why I did it, but I sneaked closer for me to hear the whole conversation, hiding and flattening myself against the walls and posts. I stopped just one post ahead of them. My heart was beating too fast. This is too dangerous. Why am I even doing this? And then I heard the cold and deep voice of professor.

"You have to capture Miss Frances. She's a witness that is easy to handle with. She has a purpose." My heart stopped and all of my body froze. Oh now. Why? I'm already too terrified when suddenly, Draco answered in his perfect voice.

"But why? What would I do to her after? And what is her purpose you're talking about?" I listened more carefully, more curious of what will happen to me – what was planned.

"She sees things that will eventually happen, Draco. She can confess all her visions to Mr. Potter and that can help them destroy the Dark Lord. I must be truthful to him. I have no choice." I really don't know why he knew it all. Professor is evil? Why does he have no choice? "I know you can't kill such a harmless person. A _girl_ actually." Professor said with sympathy rather. _This is what you get, Iris._I regret the secrets so much and why I kept them on the first place. Stupid. Foolish. Crazy. Because of the things I see? But what's their connection with Voldemort? And why is professor telling these all to Draco? It just clicked surprisingly , Draco was the boy in my dream. He has become a Death Eater. Why am I encountering all of these? What have I done wrong for all of them to happen to me? Is this my consequence? Why is Draco doing this? From he's tone, I can say he's hopeless and that his other choices have been defeated. I have so many questions intriguing me. So many things I want to fully understand. But I guess that the day they were all answered won't even come. They're going to kill me. As soon as possible. Maybe even now.

* * *

><p>There was a long moment of pause. The only thing I'm hearing is our breathing. I began to realize I was breathing louder and louder. I was the one killing the silence. They heard it already. I have to escape and get out of here. But how can I do that without being visible? I searched my pockets in in my jeans and came up with nothing. I didn't bring my wand either. There's no choice. I have to meet my fate. I stepped my left foot on the side, ready to run as fast as I can even if I know I will never make it because I'll surely lose. Here goes everything.<p> 


End file.
